The popularity of automated navigation systems has grown significantly. Oftentimes, vehicles such as cars come equipped with navigation systems pre-installed. In other instances, individuals purchase stand-alone portable navigation systems that may be used in various environments. Navigation systems are typically configured to provide a user with his or her location, an estimated time of arrival at a specified destination, recommended routes/directions and the like. In some instances, multiple users may be traveling, have traveled or are planning to travel to the same destination. Thus, it may be desirable for such users to communicate with one another with respect to travel companionship, directions, recommendations and the like. Currently, in order for a user to find others with similar travel interests, users generally must manually enter information about their destinations or planned destinations into a computer connected to a network like the Internet. Alternatively or additionally, users may manually search for desired forums or users over the Internet. However, such methods often require the entry of data that might have already been generated by a navigation engine.